Hugs and Witches
"Hugs and Witches" is the first episode of the second season of Cyberchase. It originally aired on February 14, 2003. Characters Main Characters *Jackie *Inez *Matt *Digit *Motherboard *Hacker *Buzz *Delete Recurring/Minor Characters *Dr. Marbles *Wicked *Lady Ada Lovelace (voiced by Jane Curtin) Places Synopsis It’s Valentine’s Day, and Hacker captures Dr. Marbles and Lady Ada Lovelace, placing them inside the time machine invented by the mathematically-minded Lovelace. The Cybersquad must decipher a series of poems left behind by Lady L and free them from the time machine before it time travels to the netherworld of Cyberspace — never to return! Will the kids get there in time, or will Valentine’s Day bring nothing but broken hearts? Plot Dr. Marbles is on a stroll with a lady named Lady Ada Lovelace, (Lady L.) when suddenly, Hacker appears and capture them. He then puts them inside a time machine that Lady L. built and sets a timer to 30 minutes before they're transported to pre-historic times forever. The doc and Lady L. were tied up so they can't deactivate the machine. Hacker then leaves Buzz and Delete to guard the captives to make sure the Cybersquad doesn't rescue them. Meanwhile at Inez's house, Inez and Jackie are making a Valentine for Motherboard, while Matt, who doesn't like Valentine's day, just plays with his yo-yo, when Motherboard appears and tells the squad about the doc and Lady L. The kids then teleport to Cyberspace, meet up with Digit, and then search for Dr. Marbles and Lady L. Back at the time machine, Dr. Marbles and Lady L. forget about the timer and talk about events from the past, which kind of grosses Buzz and Delete out. Along the way, the squad helps out a gnome who needed to make piles of rocks with each pile having the same amount, give fresh baked cookies to some trolls to cross a bridge, and figure out which joker from a group of jokers is of the median height. When they finally get to the time machine, they sneak around back to avoid Buzz and Delete. Lady L. then gives them the code to stop the countdown. They stop it with one minute to spare and free the doc and Lady L. But Buzz and Delete notice them and chase after them. But the Cybersquad tricks the two bots to go into the time machine and the kids send them to pre-historic times. Dr. Marbles and Lady L. thank the kids for saving them and they return home, while Buzz and Delete get attacked by a dinosaur. Back at home, Inez finds a couple of Valentine's on the ground. Matt tries to grab them from her but Inez tosses them to Jackie who reads them. The girls thought Matt was really sweet. Then they both kiss him on either cheek making Matt blush and say "Aw man." Extras *'Math Topic:' "Data Clusters" *'For Real Segment:' "If the Shoe Fits" Transcript *''Main article: Hugs and Witches (transcript)'' Trivia * Digit mentions Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde from a popular novel called The Strange Case Of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde when he and Jackie, Matt and Inez are searching for Dr. Marbles and Lady Lovelace who are in the time machine. * Matt also mentions a killer named Jack the Ripper, the producers had that reference in this episode, but it was dark. * Inez refers to Lady Lovelace as a daughter. * This Is The First Valentines Day Episode In The Series, The Next Is A Garden Grows in Botlyn. * Lady Lovelace Is Voiced In This Episode By Saturday Night Live Cast Member Jane Curtin * This Was The First Episode To Use Digital Ink And Paint. Errors * When Inez reads the poem when The Cybersquad tries to figure out a way to cross the troll bridge, Jackie's bracelet disappears at one shot. * At the end of the episode, where Inez passes Jackie the Valentine, at one shot one of her eyes is not colored in. Gallery Inez and Jackie (Hugs and Witches).png|Jackie: How about vermillion? Inez and Jackie (Hugs and Witches) (3).png|Matt: It's a girl thing. Inez and Jackie (Hugs and Witches) (4).png Jackie,_Matt,_and_Inez_(Hugs_and_Witches)_(10).png Jackie,_Matt,_and_Inez_(Hugs_and_Witches)_(11).png Jackie,_Matt,_and_Inez_(Hugs_and_Witches)_(3).png Jackie,_Matt,_and_Inez_(Hugs_and_Witches)_(9).png Matt (Hugs and Witches) (3).png Digit (Hugs and Witches) (4).png Digit, Matt, Inez, and Jackie (Hugs and Witches) (5).png Digit, Matt, Inez, and Jackie (Hugs and Witches) (2).png Digit, Matt, Inez, and Jackie (Hugs and Witches) (4).png HugsandWitches2.png Digit, Matt, Inez, and Jackie (Hugs and Witches) (6).png Inez and Jackie (Hugs and Witches) (2).png Inez (Hugs and Witches) (11).png Inez (Hugs and Witches) (10).png Inez (Hugs and Witches) (25).png Inez (Hugs and Witches) (26).png Jackie,_Matt,_and_Inez_(Hugs_and_Witches)_(4).png Inez (Hugs and Witches) (2).jpg Inez (Hugs and Witches) (9).png Digit (Hugs and Witches).jpg File:FullSizeRender(1).jpg Jackie (Hugs and Witches) (6).png HugsandWitches5.png Jackie, Matt, and Inez (Hugs and Witches) (12).png Matt (Hugs and Witches) (4).png Inez and Matt (Hugs and Witches) (2).png|Are you crazy? That's the evil number! Inez and Matt (Hugs and Witches).png Inez (Hugs and Witches) (28).png Inez (Hugs and Witches) (16).png Inez (Hugs and Witches) (4).jpg Inez_(Hugs_and_Witches)_(15).png Inez (Hugs and Witches) (5).jpg Jackie,_Matt,_and_Inez_(Hugs_and_Witches)_(5).png Jackie,_Matt,_and_Inez_(Hugs_and_Witches)_(2).png Inez (Hugs and Witches) (6).jpg File:FullSizeRender.jpg|Digit: I knew that. File:FullSizeRender(3).jpg Digit (Hugs and Witches) (3).png File:FullSizeRender(2).jpg Inez (Hugs and Witches) (12).png File:FullSizeRender(28).jpg File:FullSizeRender(27).jpg Inez (Hugs and Witches) (3).jpg Jackie,_Matt,_and_Inez_(Hugs_and_Witches)_(8).png Inez (Hugs and Witches) (14).png Jackie and Matt (Hugs and Witches).png File:FullSizeRender(17).jpg Inez (Hugs and Witches) (19).png Jackie (Hugs and Witches) (5).png Jackie (Hugs and Witches) (7).png Inez (Hugs and Witches) (23).png Inez (Hugs and Witches) (24).png Jackie (Hugs and Witches).jpg Digit, Matt, Inez, and Jackie (Hugs and Witches) (11).png Jackie (Hugs and Witches) (3).png Digit, Matt, Inez, and Jackie (Hugs and Witches) (10).png Digit, Matt, Inez, and Jackie (Hugs and Witches).jpg File:FullSizeRender(31).jpg Digit, Matt, Inez, and Jackie (Hugs and Witches) (9).png Matt (Hugs and Witches) (5).png HugsandWitches1.png HugsandWitches3.png|I never noticed that the goat licked you because he likes you. Inez (Hugs and Witches) (17).png Inez (Hugs and Witches) (13).png Digit, Matt, Inez, and Jackie (Hugs and Witches) (8).png File:FullSizeRender(41).jpg File:FullSizeRender(40).jpg Digit (Hugs and Witches) (2).png Inez (Hugs and Witches) (21).png Inez (Hugs and Witches).jpg Inez (Hugs and Witches) (7).jpg Inez (Hugs and Witches) (29).png Inez (Hugs and Witches) (18).png Inez (Hugs and Witches) (20).png Inez (Hugs and Witches) (22).png|Right you are! Digit, Matt, Inez, and Jackie (Hugs and Witches) (7).png Matt (Hugs and Witches).png Jackie (Hugs and Witches) (4).png Digit, Matt, Inez, and Jackie (Hugs and Witches) (3).png File:Cyberchase_Hug_And_Witches_9.png File:FullSizeRender(43).jpg File:FullSizeRender(19).jpg Jackie_(Hugs_and_Witches)_(2).png Jackie,_Matt,_and_Inez_(Hugs_and_Witches)_(7).png Jackie,_Matt,_and_Inez_(Hugs_and_Witches)_(6).png HugsandWitches4.png INEZ- And extremely well written.png INEZ- And extremely well written (2).png Matt (Hugs and Witches) (2).png File:FullSizeRender(20).jpg Inez (Hugs and Witches) (27).png HugsandWitches6.png|Nice going Inez! Lady Ada Lovelace.jpg File:FullSizeRender(21).jpg|First there's Matt, File:FullSizeRender(22).jpg File:FullSizeRender(23).jpg|Then Jax, File:FullSizeRender(24).jpg|Then Inez, File:FullSizeRender(25).jpg|And Digit going back to the portal. (Note: Maybe Didge has to go to Beaks Galore, again.) File:Cyberchase_Hug_And_Witches_5.png File:Cyberchase_Hug_And_Witches_6.png|Whoa,that was a nice move! File:Cyberchase_Hug_And_Witches_2.png File:Cyberchase_Hug_And_Witches_7.png File:FullSizeRender(26).jpg File:FullSizeRender(44).jpg|Jackie: Roses are red, File:FullSizeRender(4).jpg|Jackie: Violets are blue, File:FullSizeRender(5).jpg|Jackie: (still reading the Valentine, off screen) A guy couldn't have more friends than you. Inez (Hugs and Witches) (8).jpg File:FullSizeRender(15).jpg File:Cyberchase_Hug_And_Witches.png| Inez: "And we thought you hated Valentine's Day!" File:Cyberchase_Hug_And_Witches_8.png|The girls began to lean forward... File:FullSizeRender(45).jpg File:FullSizeRender(14).jpg File:FullSizeRender(6).jpg| ....and start to kiss Matt. File:FullSizeRender(46).jpg Jackie, Matt, and Inez (Hugs and Witches).png File:FullSizeRender(9).jpg File:FullSizeRender(10).jpg File:FullSizeRender(2.0).jpg File:FullSizeRender(7).jpg File:Cyberchase_Hug_And_Witches_3.png File:FullSizeRender(8).jpg File:FullSizeRender(11).jpg File:Cyberchase_Hug_And_Witches_4.png File:Cyberchase_Hug_And_Witches_5.0.png File:FullSizeRender(12).jpg File:FullSizeRender(13).jpg External links [http://pbskids.org/cyberchase/videos/cyberchase-hugs-witches-ep-201/ PBS KIDS - Cyberchase Videos - Hugs and Witches] Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Holiday Specials Category:Specials